


Dressing Up

by Starofwinter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Banter, Double Dating, Flirting, Fluff, Gender Non-Conforming Prompto Argentum, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Prompto has a new dress for his night out with the guys.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Dressing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'm projecting, maybe Prom just looks good in a dress, who's to say?

“Prom, come on, we’re gonna be late!” 

He winced at Gladio’s shout from the other room. So maybe he’d spent a little too long trying to fix his bangs, but it took  _ time _ to look this good, okay? He grinned as he bounced out of the bedroom, checking his pockets to make sure he had everything. 

An arm caught him around the waist and he squeaked, turning to look up at Gladio. 

“New dress? I like it.” Gladio grinned down at him before he stole a kiss. “Red looks good on you.”

Prompto blushed, stepping back to spin and show off the outfit. The flannel didn’t have a lot of flare to it, but it still swished around his thighs, even with the leggings. “You think everything looks good on me.”

“Well yeah, ‘cause it does.” Six, Gladio always said that so easily, like it was always on the tip of his tongue, and Prompto still didn’t know what to do with that. So instead of answering, he tugged him down for another kiss before he tucked himself under Gladio’s arm, their fingers laced at his shoulder.

“You know it’s not like we have an appointment or anything, we’re just going to the arcade.” He had to bounce a little to keep up with Gladio’s longer legs, but that was fine. This was his favorite place in Insomnia, and there were a lot of things he was happy to do to stay right there.

Gladio snorted. “Yeah, and you know Noct is already there, and Specs is making that face he does when he thinks we’re going to be late for something.”

He couldn’t help but laugh, shaking his head. “Come on, ten gil says Noct already got him to start playing Lord of Vermilion, he won’t even know we’re not there.” 

As they turned the corner into the arcade, Gladio leaned down to whisper in his ear, “Saving my gil for the games, but I’ll make it up to you later.” He punctuated it with a sharp nip to Prompto’s neck, one he  _ knew _ was going to leave a mark, and then Noctis was there to drag them over to a table. 

It took a few seconds for Prompto to register what he was saying as the surprise and heat wore off, but he finally came back to reality as Noctis said, “I like the dress.”

Ignis made a sound that translated to agreement in Ignis-speak. “It suits you, and I  _ am _ glad to see you in something appropriate for the weather for once.” 

He ducked his head to hide the blush he could feel taking over his face. He tended to wear similar clothes most of the time, but it was nice to hear the compliments when he decided to do something different - it made everything seem a little more special.

Gladio squeezed the back of his neck. “Hey, looks like they finally got Justice Monsters, you still think you can beat me?” he asked Noctis, taking the attention off him, and Prompto took a relieved breath. He liked attention sometimes, but it got overwhelming fast. 

“Wait!” He fished his camera out of his bag, setting it up on a timer before he dragged the others in for a photo.

* * *

_ Prompto remembers Noctis’ groan, but in the picture, he’s smiling, his fingers laced with Ignis’, his other arm around Prompto’s shoulders. Ignis is caught looking at Noctis with the softest expression Prompto’s ever seen. Gladio has his arms around all of them, his grin bright enough to outshine the arcade lights. Prompto remembers feeling lighter than air, like nothing could ever go wrong. _

_ That’s the feeling he holds onto, when it feels like they’ll never see the sun again. They’ll all smile like that again one day. _


End file.
